Dance! Dance 1999!
by Star Shadow and Dark Stratos
Summary: The Dragons playing 'Dance! Dance! Revolution? This can't be good... Completed... cries It's all over now!
1. prolog

Star Shadow: HIYA PEOPLES! How ya doin'?

Dark Stratos: Welcome to the world created by my lighter counterpart in her 'spare time'.

Star Shadow: Yep! … OH! Guess what!

Dark Stratos: You're hyper…

Star Shadow: *pouts* How'd you know?

Dark Stratos: You've been jumping up and down for ten minutes.

Star Shadow: Yeah.

Dark Stratos: …

Star Shadow: On with the story!

Dark Stratos: We own nothing but a fish tank. We don't even own the clothes we're wearing. We also know that our last fic sucked… She had plans for it and they didn't happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prolog

They sat in the food court. The Ten and Chi no Ryu. No, they weren't trying to formulate plans on how to kill each other and were not in the process of doing so. The dragons sat at _one_ table talking, smiling _and_ laughing as if nothing was wrong.

Of course it hadn't started like that. It had been a challenge, supposedly for fun, but lets face it fun for normal people and the Chi no Ryu is as different as light and dark. And thus it had been a challenge presented by the Chi no Ryu. It was at an arcade, but was not taken in the lightest of ways. There was, at the beginning, a solemn sense of dread that passed over them all as they went inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Stratos: That was short… That's why we're also putting up chapter one at the same time.

Star Shadow: Please review!


	2. Sorata Vs Yuuto

Star Shadow: Okay! Here's chapter one! ^^

Dark Stratos: As stated, we own a fish tank and nothing else…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

(Sorata vs. Yuuto)

The Ten no Ryu stood in a huddled circle, deciding who would go first. After a long discussion (a few rounds of Rock Paper scissors, all of which were lost by Sorata) Sorata was chosen to go.

Unlike the Ten no Ryu, the Chi no Ryu already had a plan. Everyone was mapped out on who they would go against. So, as Sorata stepped towards the Dance Dance Revolution machine, Yuuto (the well known 'civil servant') did as well.

Smiling smugly, both men placed their coins into the machine As the instructions popped up on the flashing screen that blared music they skimmed through.

"They look nervous," Aoki observe red while pushing up his glasses. Ever since he decided to play soft-ball with his daughter and got hit with the ball, they continually seemed to slip down.

"No kidding," Kamui replied while staring intently at the screen.

The settings for level popped up and the Kansai priest immediately set his to easy. After a moment of deliberation (one millisecond after Sorata) Yuuto did the same.

Satsuki smirked. "I thought you had played this game before, Yuuto."

"I have," he replied. "I'm just…. Not very good at it…"

After standing in silence for awhile (ten minutes) "Kamui' began to grow impatient. "Just pick a Goddamned song already!"

Sorata quickly scrolled through the songs at the outburst. He was set on _not_ being killed by the dark Kamui. He stopped it on "Over the Rainbow' and selected it.

The fast beat music started and the arrows came onto the screen rapidly, but right before they got the trigger point the almost came to a stop. They ere easy for the dragons to hit. They thought they had finally hit it easy.

"This is kinda fun!" Sorata smiled. That's when the fast beat music started up again (you ddr-ers know what I'm talking about). This move messed up both the men. (It did that to me too. It was my first time.)

"You just had to say something! Didn't you!?" Yuuto yelled, attempting to hit the keys, much to the amusement of both teams.

Unfortunately, the end of the song was never heard as a large 'FAILED' appeared on the screen accompanied by insults.

"Kamui" laughed. He couldn't help it. To see the two now arguing about whose fault it was for their failure. It was quite entertaining.

Arashi cleared her throat. After shoving Sorata (quite literally) odd the machine she waited for her opponent. The Chi No Ryu suddenly parted like a sea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star Shadow: Okay if you liked that review. I already have all the chapters ready!

Dark Stratos: Is this why you didn't have you're homework done?

Chapter two: Arashi vs. ???


	3. Arashi Vs ? ? ?

Star Shadow: Oh WOW! I got three reviews! ^^ STRATOS!!!!!

Dark Stratos: *pulls his lazy ass out of bed* What do you want!? How could you get me up at this unholy hour! It's THREE!

Star Shadow: What's wrong with getting you up now? *pouts*

Dark Stratos: It's THREE IN THE AFTERNOON! I DON'T GET UP FOR ANOTHER FOUR HOURS!!!

Star Shadow: But… We got three reviews… *quivers*

Dark Stratos: So… Just put up a new chapter. I'm going back to bed… I yell at you some more later.

Star Shadow: Okay! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: We own… nothing… The fish tank broke…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two

Arashi vs. ???

The Chi no Ryu parted like a sea as Kakyou walked up with his newly redeveloped muscles (*hides from readers* I'm sorry! I just couldn't leave the beautiful Kakyou out. And if I did the sides would be all weird. That would also mean I would have to put Kanoe in! That would have been a disaster! *shudders at thought*). He smiled gently as he stepped onto the machine and put in his money into the machine with a 'clank'.

He looked thoughtful as he examined the keys on it. "it's been quiet sometime since I've been on one of these." (Well, duh! You've been in a coma for what? Nine years?)

"I haven't been on one for about two years," the Ise priestess replied. She couldn't help but smile faintly back at the formerly comatose man. He seemed too gentle to be one of the Chi no Ryu.

As the level settings came up Arashi set hers on medium (yeah right! after 2 years? I got rusty when I couldn't go to the mall for two weeks and didn't get to play) while, to everyone's surprise, Kakyou did the same.

Arashi gave him the graces of picking the first song (and much to 'Kamui's' relief, he did so quickly). He smiled at a song looking content.

"Look to the sky…" He mumbled. "This was her favorite."

The song went on relatively smoothly with a surprising outcome. Arashi missed a few arrows and scored a high score while Kakyou scored higher, not missing a single note (0.o… I don't know either. I thought it would be cute and funny. I mean the guys been asleep for 9 years. Just imagine him suddenly getting up and dancing). Both the Ten and Chi no Ryu were shocked. For a man in comatose for nine years, he was a wonderful player.

Arashi chose the next song. 'Midnight Blaze' (I love this song) was another fast yet uneventful song. The occasional 'God must be calling to you!' coming from the machine for the 100 combos.

Sorata looked like he was about to cry. "Wow miss! I never knew you were such a good dancer!" His eyes sparkled more even as the Ise priestess glared death in the form of poisoned daggers at him.

The last song, 'Era', was chosen and the rave dance mix started. This time the combos didn't go as high and the flashing screen came quickly and slowed and sped up in strange intervals. The tune ended for both dragons with 'B' ratings.

The overall scores for both dragons were 'A' ranks. Kakyou's score was slightly higher and earned an unanimous shout from the Chi no Ryu. Both stepped down from the machine. Kakyou then proceeded to sit on the floor with a soft smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star Shadow: Yes, I know that was different. It will get funnier as it goes on. I just didn't know _how_ to make this chapter funny. I mean I made the Kamui chapter that's for later funny and confusing. I'll update soon if I get reviews!

Dark Stratos: *Comes up behind her shrouded in darkness with red eyes* You mean if you live to _read_ the reviews…

Star Shadow: *runs* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

Chapter Three: Yuzuriha vs. Kusanagi


	4. Yuzuriha vs Kusanagi

Star Shadow: Wow… People really seem to enjoy this… *smiles big* YAY!

Dark Stratos: *looks over at Star Shadow and the life-sized doll of her that he's currently strangling* How did you…

Star Shadow: Uh… I don't know what you talking about.

Disclaimer: I own… um… This scrap of paper? *guy walks up and takes it* Oh… Nevermind. It was his. I own nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three

Yuzuriha vs. Kusanagi

Yuzuriha skipped happily onto the machine followed by the silent Kusanagi.

"This is going to be soooooooo much fun!" The bouncy teen squealed while Kusanagi sighed from being dragged up.

The bulky man smiled at her antics (x.x do you people know how much older Kusanagi is than Yuzuriha? That's so wrong) and energy. It always surprised him how she could be so happy while the end of the world was so close. She seemed far too gentle to be involved with it at all.

After putting in money for the both of them, Kusanagi heard kissing noises from the side and turned to glare at the laughing Yuuto and a confused bioroid who then cried and ran to it's 'daddy' for comfort. Fuuma's (I know I've called him a lot of things… I just can't make up my mind) eyes glittered evilly, but then again, they always did that.

After the settings were set on easy, (just so you people know, most of these people are beginners) Yuzuriha picked a song called 'Freckles'. "Let's do this one!" she smile. Kusanagi nodded.

"I wouldn't do that one if I were you," Subaru mumbled just loud enough for Kusanagi to hear, but it was too late.

The Ruruoni Kenshin opening started (they really do have this on the one in my mall) and Yuzuriha literally bounced up and down on the pad. She didn't bother with trying to hit the keys. She was, as many people observed, having too much fun to care.

Kusanagi, on the other hand, tried desperately to hit some of the keys. He tried so hard despite his lack of eye foot co-ordination. He was trying so hard that he tripped over his own feet and fell off the dance pad…(KABOOM!) unconscious.

Fuuma started laughing again while Aoki cheered Yuzuriha on. This went on for about thirty seconds. At that point, Yuzuriha failed, thus causing the dark Kamui to laugh harder.

"I told you so," Subaru mumbled again. He earned several weird looks.

"Sumeragi-san?" Karen asked.

Subaru ignored them all. He had just remembered his job of angsting. If he didn't angst now, he wouldn't meet his daily quota, so he left them all wondering what the hell he was on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star Shadow: Well, that was chapter um… three. And for you who review this chapter I will give you a cookie and maybe a secret.

Dark Stratos: *is still contemplating how Star Shadow replaced herself with a doll when he started to strangle her* I… Just don't get it.

Star Shadow: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Next Chapter: Aoki vs. Satsuki


	5. Aoki vs Satsuki

Star Shadow: Hi people! Thanks for all the reviews!

Dark Stratos: It's boosting her self-confidence. I don't think I've ever seen her this bouncy.

Star Shadow: I've been bouncy before! ^-^

Dark Stratos: but you also just found out that you might be diabetic.

Star Shadow: So? I can be hyper if I want.

Dark Stratos: We're giving shout-outs at the end of the chapter, so If you reviewed last chapter, you'll see you're name. These things are very generic and humorous, so please don't kill us.

Disclaimer: I own a kimono! It's really pretty, and it has same sakura on it. It's pink, but I love it anyway. That's all that I own, and something tells me that kimono is going to be stolen now, because this is the first thing I've owned in a long time… *runs and hides it* I don't own X/1999 or DDR.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four

Aoki vs. Satsuki

Satsuki actually smiled as Seiichiro Aoki took an unsure step towards the machine. That meant it was finally her turn. No more watching the morons dance on the machine (poor Satsuki. Having to watch the amateurs). Her smile turned into an evil grin.

For some reason, the dragons on both sides didn't like that smile (I mean, hey, I wouldn't either). It was so… evil. It just didn't work in anyway, and made everyone think she was demented.

At her smile Fuuma resisted the urge to throw a temper tantrum. This decision was quickly overruled for the other option. "You can't do that!" He yelled. "That's _my_ job!"

Seishirou flat out glared at the girl (but maybe it would have worked better without the sunglasses, ne?). Fuuma using the grin was one thing, but this was entirely another.

Aoki smiled sweetly at the girl. Just because she was a member of the Chi no Ryu and she was smiling evilly didn't mean that he shouldn't be polite. Well, that's what he thought, until she cackled menacingly with black clouds and lightning bolts around her head. He then sweatdroped and face planted before he began praying to every deity that he know of (he's gonna need all the help he can get).

"Um… Miss?" he asked, voice wavering at the insanity of the teen.

"Let's begin," she said , her smile widening. She immediately put her' setting on heavy while Aoki put his on easy (I told you that many people are amateurs).

For the first song, Satsuki picked '.59'. She loved this song. She also loved how easy she could make it look. She snickered as the music began.

She got most of the steps quite easily while Aoki struggled. At the end of the song the ratings were 'B' and 'D'. The next two songs went the same. And as the final scores came up, it was obvious who was the better player, Satsuki (Duh! I mean come on! She probably gets help from the machine).

Satsuki bounced (quite literally) off the machine. She was very pleased with her score, and was congratulated by her fellow Chi no Ryu members..

Aoki, however, needed help off the machine. "It looks…," he panted "easier… than it really… is."

The soapland girl gave the editor a drink before stepping up for her turn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star Shadow: This chapter wasn't very funny.

Dark Stratos: No, it wasn't.

Star Shadow: Oh yeah! You made me feel so much better! *runs off crying*

Dark Stratos: Why do I always do that? Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the faster chapters get pumped out.

Next Chapter: Karen vs. Nataku

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHOUT-OUTS

featherlight:

Star Shadow: Thank You for reviewing! *starts dancing* I'm glad you think this fic is fun!

Dark Stratos: She thought that she was going to have to remove it like her last fic in the X/1999 section. Anyway, thank you!

Akurei:

Star Shadow: *bows before you* You are wonderful!

Dark Stratos: Yes, thank you from being there since the beginning. We gravely appreciate you for your constant reviews and for keeping up with this fic. You have achieved the rank, in our book as the… 'Tomato Vash'? WTF!?  
  
Star Shadow: Yes! Dancing Bunny! We will send you a prize so you will see the rank! Because you have achieved this rank we will give you two items. Please continue reading! ^-^ 

the sakura caller:

Star Shadow: Thankies! I'm so glad you think this is cute! I was trying for funny and cute, so you make me very happy!

Dark Stratos: Oh God. -.-;; she's pulled out the 'thankies'. Run NOW! She could go into happy explosion mode any second now.

Dark Ice:

Star Shadow: Wow! I'm so proud of you!

Dark Stratos: She does the same thing constantly. It's a wonder she passes her classes, and I still can't figure out how she gets such high marks. It doesn't make any sense.

Star Shadow: I really like your style of homework doing! For this you receive the rank of this cute thing I found! ^-^ Congrats!

Deathsythe:

Star Shadow: Thanks for the reviews!

Dark Stratos: next time you should put them on the right chapter though.

Star Shadow: I'm really happy that you lied my story thus far! Thank you!

For everyone who reviewed and will review: ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Karen vs Nataku

Star Shadow: Sorry for the slow update! I've had a bit of a writers block.

Dark Stratos: For those of you who review this on the eighth remember to wish her a happy birthday. It will make her feel special.

Star Shadow: On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I still don't own 'em, but I will… Oh I will….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five

Karen vs. Nataku

Nataku pulled on his 'daddy's' sleeve. "Is it my turn now?"

"Yes Kazuki, it's your turn," the dark Kamui sighed.

"Why do I have to go against Mommy?" The bioroid asked.

"Because it will be fun!" Fuuma explained.

"Okay," it said before going up to the machine.

Both players put their settings on easy. The first song was "I'm a Cowgirl'. Karen danced to it while laughing. Nataku stood there, confused.

"Mommy," he said as the song ended leaving Karen with a 'C' rank and Nataku with an 'E'. "What are we doing?"

With a small smile Karen quickly explained and started the next song. At the end of it Nataku asked, "Mommy, what are we doing?"

Karen explained again. This time, she did it more carefully. She then asked if it understood. Nataku said 'yes' and they continued. The results were the same and at the end of their turn Nataku asked, yet again what they were doing.

Exasperated, Karen explained that their turn was over and looked to the Chi no Ryu in pity.

"Now you know what we have to deal with everyday," Seishirou stated, rolling his eyes behind the dark sunglasses he liked to wear. The only problem was that the fast that he had been wearing them, no one saw him do anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star Shadow: Well that was this chapter.

Dark Stratos: Read and Review!


	7. Kamui vs Kamui?

Star Shadow: Hello! It's me again! I finally got flamed. *nods* Today we have a special segment at the end making fun of it.

Dark Stratos: Yeah. Whoever wrote it is a moron. I mean--

Star Shadow: NOT NOW STRATOS!!! We have to wait till the end to insult.

Dark Stratos: Oh yeah... Well, for almost everyone who enjoys this here's the next chapter.

Star Shadow: I think this will make people wonder about the sanity of order.

Disclaimer: I own a Light Chii and Dark Chii figures, oh and a poster of Orlando Bloom. That's it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six

Kamui vs. Kamui

'Kamui laughed at Kamui as they both stepped up to the machine. In the process of laughing, 'Kamui' slipped and fell causing Kamui to gasp. Scared, Kamui rushed to 'Kamui's' side.

"Fuuma! Are you alright?" Kamui asked.

'Kamui' glared. "My name is Kamui."

"But I'm Kamui. You're Fuuma!"

"I'm Kamui!"

This argument went on for five minutes till the Kamui of the Ten on Ryu gave up.

"Fine!" he yelled. "You're Kamui! Satisfied!?"

'Kamui' smiled. "Yes."

Both Kamui put their settings on easy. (Yes... most of them are beginners) The first two songs went by quickly.

"Um..." Yuzariha spoke up. For some reason everyone looked at her. "Shouldn't they be going last?" she pointed out.

Realization hit them all as they sweatdropped. They did control the final battle and the end of the world after all.

After becoming bored with the silence, Subaru walked over to the song selection and changed it for the two Kamui.

"Here," he said before his foot came off the pad. Everyone stared at him. "End of the Century," he said right before it stopped... on the correct song.

The two Kamui nodded and started the song. The song was fast and the two Kamui treated it like the final battle. They fought it with all their hearts. In the end Kamui won over 'Kamui' by a slight number of points. According to their final scored at the end however, they were evenly matched. The scores were (Now I know this isn't possible. You'll just have to humor me) Identical. To this, the dragons applauded.

'Kamui' took a bow while Kamui blushed and went back to his side before he could have his neck fondled by his twin star. 'Kamui' scowled. This left two people in their little game. Sumeragi Subaru and Sakurazuka Seishirou. Hopefully they wouldn't blow up the game. He actually enjoyed himself on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star Shadow: If you can't tell which Kamui is which 'Kamui' is Fuuma and Kamui is er... Kamui. ^-^;;

Dark Stratos: Oh God!

Star Shadow: Now for our special segment: Attack on the Flamer!

Dark Stratos: Here is the flamer and their message.

Yo0DoodLoodHood 

gawd, the length of your chapters are just degrading to the name of fanfiction, what is that half a page? maybe even less. you've got pretty much nothing on characterzation and plot. Basically i can describe the rest of this fic for you.  
  
0. lots of author's own script  
1. 2 people step up.  
2. they compete.  
3. one loses.  
4. somebody else comments  
5. lots of author's own script  
  
It's a relatively okay idea to write, if only you knew how to really write. At least let somebody rub it in for the loser.

Star Shadow: Now, first things first, this person is a writer on ff.n with _NO_ stories. How stupid is that? Now to the fun stuff.

Dark Stratos: Okay, now everyone knows that these chapters are, for the lack of a better word, amazingly short. The story was written during the end of the school year on notebook paper! With Star's handwriting it was strange that it took up one and a half pages.

Star Shadow: Oh! Be quiet! I know my handwriting's bad. The other thing was that when typed it actually took up a hole page with the format that I had on it. With out that, it really is half a page! ^-^ It's not like I care.

Dark Stratos: Now for the characterization and plot, he/she/it needs to read some or the other stories we have up or the story Star has posted under Lonely Reapers account. We know that all it consists of is characterization and plot. Most people who review don't seem to care. It _is_ humor after all.

Star Shadow: Now as for that list, it's pretty much right. But I like it that way. It wouldn't be as funny if we went off to do something else.

Dark Stratos: Besides that, we like to read authors notes on other things. We're strange like that. i also know some people who read our notes because of the sheer randomness of it.

Star Shadow: Now for the not knowing how to write thing, at least I have stories up. I also have some very detailed and bloody stories that I don't post because they aren't fan fiction. I also have teachers who think I should get them published because I go into plots, characters and hidden meanings. I also don't write too much on those because they also crash and wipe-out things on my computer.

Dark Stratos: You people have no clue how much she writes. If you want to read her latest original fiction, just e-mail us at the_last_sakurazukamori@hotmail.com .

Star Shadow: I think that will be all for now. Please **_READ AND REVIEW!_**

Dark Stratos: We like comments.

Next chappy: Subaru vs. Seishirou and epilog


	8. Subaru vs Seishirou

Star Shadow: *dodges items that are being thrown at her* I know I should have updated sooner! I'm sorry!

Dark Stratos: *joins in the throwing of items* That's right you slacker!

Star Shadow: You didn't help any either Stratos!

Dark Stratos: What's you point?

Disclaimer: *holds up T-shirt that states 'I used to be a schizophrenic but we're okay now* This is about the only thing I own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter: I Think I Lost Count or Messed Up Somewhere…

Subaru Vs. Seishirou

As if sensing the hostile thoughts being directed at him from Fuuma (Don't you love how many different names he has?), Seishirou flashed him a winning smile. Was it his turn already? He turned his smile on Subaru who glared back in response. It wasn't nearly as frightening as Fuuma's. What had he done to deserve that cold glare? It wasn't like he had killed his sister or any-- oh wait… He did…

Subaru walked calmly up to the machine and waited, and waited, and waited until Kusanagi picked the lighter out of Seishirou's hand and pointed to the machine where Subaru was beginning to look annoyed. Seishirou only looked amused. His little Sumeragi really wanted to get this over with. Or maybe it was the crowd that was gathering and whispering.

A young man was about to get onto the machine when he was pushed aside by the current assassin. He was the only one allowed to go up against Subaru. No punk would ever take that away from him. 

Seishirou read the directions and put his on medium. It couldn't really be as hard as the others were making it out to be. Subaru pushed himself off the railing to set his on heavy. At this Seishirou turned to stare. He had seen Satsuki try hard and it really did look difficult, so why did Subaru set his that high?

"You can pick the first song Seishirou-san," he stated, not even bothering to look over at him. The whispering around the machine suddenly got much louder.

"Whatever you say, Subaru-kun," he said, earning another glare. Looking through the songs, one in particular caught his eye, 'Sakura'. He picked it and smiled, only realizing that something when Subaru mumbled him a good luck. (for those of you who think I'm making this song up, you're wrong. There's a few arcades with this new import of it that just came out in Japan. The ones I've seen are so imported that in the warnings it says 'Not for use outside of Japan'. XD)

The music started fast and went by just as quickly. Seishirou had failed within the first few seconds as Subaru went all out. Seishirou just gave up after his failure and watched as several 'God must be calling to you's sounded. Subaru was hitting every arrow that came along. As Subaru finished, Subaru was sweating slightly and the crowd was cheering loudly.

"Pick again Seishirou-san," he said while wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He proceeded to take off his jacket as Seishirou scrolled through the collection.

The next song was called 'Rhythm and Police' (Yesh! He's picking all hard songs! Mwahahahaha!). When he chose the song he got through the first half of it before failing. It was quite an improvement over the last one he had attempted. The only reason he really lost was because he got horribly lost watching the flashing arrows. Once again Subaru got a rather loud round of applause.

Subaru chose the last song without having to look at the scroll menu for it. He chose one called 'Max Unlimited'. The song, like the others, was horribly fast and complicated. Seishirou failed yet again, but said nothing.

The entire fiasco surprised the Chi and Ten no Ryu. They never suspected anything like this from Sir Angst-a-lot, the most solemn of their numbers. This didn't seem the right typ of game for someone who was always so closed off.

In the end Seishirou left with an 'E' ranking and Subaru with a 'AAA' (this means each note was perfect).

Kakyou overheard two girls talking as they passed. "Yeah," one said. "So is that why they call him 'God' here?"

"Well duh!" the other responded and continued walking.

"Hey !" someone yelled. "Can you do that again, but by yourself?"

"I'm out of quarters," Subaru said sheepishly.

"Here!" the person said, handing him two.

"Free-styling will cost you extra as will double padding."

He was offered three more quarters and began to dance again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next thingy: Epilog!

Star Shadow: One last thing!

Dark Stratos: She's putting it up with this chap.


	9. Epilog

Star Shadow: It's almost over!

Dark Stratos: I know…

Star Shadow: I'm going to miss it!

Dark Stratos: It's okay.

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that we don't own DDR or X/1999 yet, I fear for you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilog Thingy

The whole table roared with laughter over the days events.

"Sumeragi-san?" Yuzuriha asked.

"Yes?"

"When did you learn to do that?"

The entire table let out several 'yeah's and grunts.

"When people need to let out frustrations they do things. That is what I do," he said motioning to the arcade where he had started a long line at the game. "But then again, when their business is going slow they call me."

This earned him several strange looks.

"They pay me to lay the game to rake in some customers."

OWARI!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star Shadow: *Cries* It's all over!

Dark Stratos: Read and Review. Please read out other cr-- er … I mean stuff…

Star Shadow: Until next time. *walks away wearing the schitzo shirt*


End file.
